


A Kiss

by SippingPlotting



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SippingPlotting/pseuds/SippingPlotting





	A Kiss

It was night time and the lights in the men's hallway cast eerie shadows on the walls.

The door creaked as it opened, and he stopped half way-in, half way-out, not sure if he could make his feet go any further.  
She'd encouraged him, though, reassured him it would be alright.

So he moved into the bedroom quietly, standing over the sleeping man, listening to the soft breathing and tick of the clock.

God, such innocence, lying there pale against the sheets, hair falling forward, unlocked from its usual crisp and perfect style. And his lips were parted, just slightly parted, tempting him in. 

The bed gave as he sat on the edge. It gave as he leaned in, drinking in the scent of brilliantine and peppermints.  
How could it have gone this far off the rails?  
He leaned in, ghosting a kiss across those perfect lips. Then withdrew.

"Jimmy?"  
Thomas woke up, confused. He tried to focus and didn't at first believe his eyes.  
The pain of bandaged wrists had him dazed.  
"Jimmy?"

"At your service," Jimmy Kent replied, smiling through tear filled eyes.  
Thomas grabbed his arm, afraid that it was a dream. 

Outside in the hallway, Mrs. Baxter guarded the door, keeping them safe.


End file.
